Naruto Doubletake
by Tentenperson-Temari cosplay
Summary: oh mai! yet ANOTHER abridge! but this one might never get finished. I mean chapter 1 doesnt complete episode 1! please though, enjoy this parody


Naruto! Doubletake!

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of the things we make fun of and or use. We only own our own ideas.

Summary: Naruto the show! but wait... Doubletake that! its different.... written by Tentenperson-Kshikamarugal and xMosesXandXShikamaruXarexcoolx [and Tonni88... Hehe.]

TenTenPerson: name is Rei! Funny, insane and lazy!

XMosesxshikamaruxarexcool: names Sanyo, shy, sarcastic and random!

_______________________

The hokages voice came out of nowhere: " Once upon a time, a girl named--"

Random ninja: wrong story!

The Hokage stopped mid-sentence, "well that's what it says on my script!" The random ninja calls again: "That's the script for 'Sailor Moon'!" then the cheesy theme song starts playing.

________

****

Rei: who put Sailor Moon in here?! wait... if the nine tailed fox's tails caused tidal waves… I thought Konoha wasn't near places where tidal waves could be made?

Sanyo: that's true…

_________

The Kyuubi continues to thrash its tails around. "Where are you little shinobi? I already counted to three zillion and eight!" The random ninja look at one another as one says, "Since when were we playing hide-and-seek?" Right! "Look out! He's gonna find us! We're gonna lose!," Another one cried in a panic. The sane one rolled his eyes. "Thank you, captain obvious!"

All of a sudden the 4th appeared on the Big Toad Guy. Gamabunta glanced up, his eyes bulging. "Why the HELL are you always on my head?! I mean, really, do you like the view up there or what?" "Yes, the view is very nice, plus I don't have to see that pierced tongue of yours," the 4th replied "Oh you know it's sexy!" The toad king bellowed, grinning as best a toad could.

The 4th rolled his eyes, "Can we just get back to the part where I seal Kyuubi in my son? Who already has a head full of hair." "That makes no sense...But okey-dokey!" And with that, the 4th placed a seal on his son, trapping the Kyuubi inside...That sounds wrong though! I mean really, "trapped inside"? It sounds like-

________

****

Sanyo: -Narrator is hit upside the head by Sanyo- Just read the lines!

-theme song one comes up-

Rei: Wait... Look, the picture of Naruto hugging Mr. Bunny!

Sanyo: Poor bunny!

Rei: HE HAS A HEAD FULL OF HAIR! OMG SOOOOOOO LUCKY! AND HE'S ONE YEAR, NO A SECOND OLD!

Sanyo: How did he DO that?!

Rei: -shrugs- anyway.......

Sanyo: Right...

______________

Naruto is seen laughing and running down the street with green goggles on his head and a can of orange paint. "Hehe, boy do I love spiting those stupid guard nin! All I had to do was paint the Hokage faces (And hide their donuts in my paint can) and they chase after me!" Naruto continues to laugh as the guard nin chase after him. "HEY KID! WE KNOW YOU STOLE OUR DONUTS!!!" One guard yelled, "YEAH, GIVE THEM BACK!" the other yelled, not really worried about the boy painting the Hokage faces.

"Nyeh, nyeh! You can't get me, you're just some lousy supporting roles that only get parts in one episode. Get a bigger part, THEN we'll talk, haha!" He grins at their obviously pissed expressions and jumps.

"HEY WE COME BACK OFTEN!" both yelled, knowing episodes by heart. "well I never see ya! Speaking of..." He disappears, leaving the dumbfounded guard behind.

[changing place]

The 3rd Hokage turned around with a glare, "PLEASE tell me that this ISN'T about Naruto?" The Third sighed and puffed some smoke and stared at it.

_________________

****

Rei: WAIT! A GOOD GUY PUFFING A PIPE!?

Sanyo: IT MUST HAVE CRACK! NOOOO THE THIRD IS EVIL!

Rei: MHMHM maybe... HES HELPING DANZO!

Sanyo: LE GASP!

__________

Naruto had a clone fool the Jonins after him and hid behind a weird thing....

_________

**Rei: wait... clone? he cant make clones!**

________

"Good thing I brought my blankie!" Naruto comes out from behind his 'blankie' and scratches the back of his neck, snickering. Iruka suddenly appeared beside Naruto, "Oh really now?" he granny pinched Naruto's ear and dragged him back to the class, and of course he hog tied him halfway there. "You've failed three times and tomorrows your" the dundundun music popped on, "LAST CHANCE," Iruka said in front of the whole class as the camera zooms out to show Sasuke, Shikamaru sitting next to Sasuke, Kiba in front of duck boy, Shino in back and Sakura and Ino, but you can barley see the latter two. "Boy Naruto's screwed." Kiba turns around and says to Shikamaru.

"Yeah--" "fine! Because YOU missed it, Naruto, EVERYONE will review the transformation jutsu," Iruka said with a tick mark and seemingly pointing to Hinata. Did I mention the evil voice? Well, Iruka said it in an evil voice. Everyone was shocked. "WHAAAAAAAT?!" There was some whispers of impolite words directed at both Naruto and Iruka as they got out of their seats.

" Alright I'm Sakura and on today's cooking show--" "FOREHEAD! WRONG THING!" "SHUT UP INO-PORKER!" Sakura vein pops, but somehow pulls off the jutsu perfectly. "Did you see Sasuke? I was good right? Right? Riiiiight?" Sakura got in Sasuke's face while the emo duck butt's face registered no emotion. Sasuke went next and then left, We see Shikamaru and Ino bashing Naruto.

"You're so stupid Naruto, I can't believe you're making us do this!" Ino whined. "What a drag, man. I was getting some good sleep too..." Shikamaru yawned, looking like he could fall asleep while standing up.

"I dun give no crap" Naruto said in a Texas accent as he walked foreword cowboy style, "giddy up lil donkeys!"

_________

****

Rei: when did this go all cowboyish?

Sanyo: ...Who knows...

Rei: And Shikamaru's all gang looking… WTF.

Sanyo: *shrug* Maybe he's trying out the punk look?

Rei: who knows...

Sanyo: but moving on...

________

Hinata pointed her fingers together thinking Naruto good luck. Iruka gave the signal and Naruto transformed into... A NAKED BLOND! Iruka made a gagging like noise and gapped, pure white.

_______

****

Sanyo: But in the original Japanese version he has a nosebleed.

Rei: true… But for whatever reason he doesn't in America... even though Naruto's like, on 'Adult Swim.'

Sanyo: Yeah...

Rei: Mhm…

______

"N-Naruto! Cut the shitty jokes and focus!" Iruka's face becomes really big and he starts to look like a humorous Pac-Man. also take note that no ones behind Naruto... Naruto somehow stood still through Iruka's spit. "Whatever Sensei." Naruto grumbled incoherently and walked back to his seat. During the span we had to stare at a swing outside the Academy.

_______

****

Rei: Why must we stare at a swing? not some hot boys?

_____

Annnd… Somewhere around this point, a third author entered the fray. She will be referred to as Tonni.

Tonni: no shit, dude. By the way, I also proofread this to reduce any flaming~ hope nobody minds.

_______________

Later that day we find Naruto cleaning up the hokage faces (read it and figure out from this part) after giving the guards more donuts. Iruka is watching over him, wondering where _his _donut went. "I wont let you go until everything is in order and I get a donut" Iruka said out of nowhere. "Fine, jeez," Naruto said, scrubbing the hard stone face with a mushy, sponge-like item that just might have been old bread.

Iruka continued staring at the boys head as he scrubbed and muttered. After just about four hours, Iruka decided the faces were clean enough and said: "Alright, Naruto. You've cleaned these faces. Now get me my donut, damnit!" "but I have no stinking parents so I have no money left to get one. unless you want me to steal one," Naruto replied smirking at the last, well thought part. Iruka felt his eyebrow twitching. "Then how the hell did you- ah never mind, let's go have some ramen instead. But you still do owe me a donut, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled, "Ok Iruka-sensei!" So they went to the ramen shop, leaving the old bread and scaffolding to rot in front of the stone monument.

As Naruto was in his third bowl, sixth slurp Iruka interrupted that slurp, "Naruto, why did you do that? don't you know damn well who the Hokage are?" Naruto blinked, slowly finishing his slurp, drawing it out just to annoy his teacher. "well," he started, "the first reason might be that their faces are butt ugly." Iruka shook his head. "oh, and I wanna be greater than them," the blonde added with a grin, pointing his chopsticks at Iruka in a threatening manner.

Iruka nodded, "that's the worst reason I've ever heard for messing the Hokage faces up!" he pause to think, " that kid name..... umh wasn't it Mahja? well anyway Mahja's excuse was better, the 'one-tails told him to'." Naruto shrugged. "I don't care whose excuse was better," he said, taking another long slurp of steaming hot noodles. "All I care about is how the heck you're gonna pay for all this, 'cuz I'm going for another bowl."

Iruka smirked, "Naruto, its called the 3rds bank account" Naruto grinned. "then, if I eat enough ramen, will the third go bankrupt?" Iruka nodded, "Indeed, indeed he will" The fox boy cheered. "Yahoo! Then, I'll surpass the Hokage by making him broke!"

Suddenly, Konohamaru appeared. "Hey! It's my job to make him broke!"

* * *

**yeah I know, we didnt even finish episode 1!!!!!! omg and its up to 1,722.**

**Kami. I dont think I would do better then the youtube videos or anyone else on FF**


End file.
